Let the Games Begin!
by DragonAgeWriter
Summary: Twenty different characters from Dragon Age and Dragon Age II are captured by the Darkspawn and pitted against each other; forced to participate in the Darkspawn's sick games. This story takes place around the time that the Blight first starts in Ferelden. Read to learn more!
1. Fergus

"Fergus!" Bryce calls down the hallway as he follows behind his son.

Fergus is surprised, for a moment, by his father's voice. He thought he was alone.

"I just wanted to remind you that Arl Howe and his men will be here tomorrow," Bryce says.

"Yes, I know," Fergus sighs softly.

He is looking forward to battling the darkspawn, and doing his part to end the blight, but he feels anxiety at the thought of leaving his wife and son. What if something goes wrong and his family needs him? What if his loved ones' lives are at stake and he isn't here to save them? He can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen.

"Is something wrong, son?" Bryce asks with sincere concern.

Fergus pushes his fears away and shakes his head.

"No, everything's fine," he answers with a smile.

It's probably just nerves,

he tells himself. He has been in battle before but, he has never fought in a war.

Bryce is a bit hesitant to accept Fergus' response but he does not question it.

"Alright, I will see you at supper,"

Fergus nods before his father walks off. He looks so dutiful in the way he walks and the expression on his face. Fergus wonders if he looks anything like that when he walks. Maybe he just looks like a big goof. That would not be surprising. It would be fitting with his playful and humorous nature.

Fergus continues on his way down the hall and into his room where his wife, Orianna, sits on their bed with a look of worry plastered on her face.

"Don't be afraid darling. I won't be gone long, you'll see," he tries to assures her, although he can't assure himself.

"You can't possibly know that for certain," Orianna replies before taking a deep breath and blinking her tears away.

"Don't cry love," Fergus says softly as he steps closer, sits beside her, and places a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Orianna rests her head on his shoulder and the tears start to fall.

"I can't help it," she sobs.

Fergus places a hand under Orianna's chin and tilts her head up until she is staring into his dark brown eyes that look upon her with love. He places a warm, tender kiss upon her lips. Then she places her hands on his shoulders and pushes him down on the bed, giving him one passionate kiss after another. Her hands caress the stuble that covers his chin. They travel along his smooth, pale cheeks and into his messy, dark brown hair.

"I found a rabbit, mother," they hear their son, Oren say from the doorway.

Orianna smiles at the sound of her son's voice even though he is interupting them.

"It's a good thing he came along _before_ your armor was removed," she whispers in Fergus ear with a soft giggle.

"Yes, he is a bit young to witness-" Fergus begins before Oren speaks again.

"Look at him! He's white and fluffy!" the young boy enthuses.

Oriana and Fergus both sit up and turn to look at their son who, they are surprised to see, is holding a real, wild rabbit that is squirming violently in an attempt to escape his grasp.

"Oren!" Orianna exclaims in alarm. "Put that thing down!"

"But mother!" Oren protests.

"Do as your mother says, Oren," Fergus insists, without the same level of concern as his wife. It's not that he doesn't care about his son. He just doesn't always see his wife's reasons for being so strict. Sometimes he feels as if she is being overly protective but parents must work as a team. If Orianna doesn't want Oren to do something than Fergus will normally stand beside her in her decision.

"Fine," Oren huffs as he drops the rabbit and allows it to hop away.

"Do you have any idea what kind of diseases that thing could carry?" Orianna frets.

"Now love, he didn't mean any harm," Fergus says as he rises from the bed and approaches his son.

Fergus looks over his son carfully. "No scratches or bites," he announces, to his wife's relief. "His clothes got the worst of it," he jokes.

Orianna stands and joins her family, getting a closer look at her son's clothing. They are ripped in places and spotted with mud.

"Fergus, that's not funny!" she scolds. "Come on, Oren, let's get you cleaned up," she says as she gently takes hold of her son's hand. "Fergus, can you please find that rabbit and take it outside before it causes any trouble around the castle?" she requests as she and her husband lock eyes.

Fergus sighs tiredly. He just wants to relax and spend time with his family but he understands that this is important. There are a lot of things the rabbit could get into and a lot of people it could bother.

"Of course, love," he says before turning to exit the room. If he hurries, maybe he can catch it before it finds a good hiding spot.

"Thank you," Orianna calls just before Fergus is out of earshot.

Fergus wanders down the hallway, uncertain of where to go and where to look, when he bumps into his mother, Eleanor.

Eleanor steadies herself and looks up at the man who nearly knocked her over.

"Oh, hello Fergus," she says with a smile.

"Hello mother, I'm sort of busy," he replies as his eyes scan the area.

"Too busy to spend a moment with your mother? You will be leaving tomorrow," Eleanor responds with disappointment. She does not want her son to go away to fight those evil creatures.

"No, I just-" that is when Fergus spots the rabbit sniffing around, in a corner, right next to a crate that has just been emptied of all new guard eqipment.

How convenient,

he thinks before stepping slowly in the rabbit's direction. He seems to have completely forgotten about his mother's presence.

"Fergus!" Eleanor exclaims just as Fergus leans down to grab the crate.

The sound of her voice frightens the rabbit and it dodges just as Fergus tries to trap it. Then Eleanor realizes what Fergus was trying to do and that she is to blame for the rabbit's escape.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry darling!" she calls as Fergus bolts after the rabbit, crate in hand.

"Come on you dumb rabbit! I'm trying to take you back outside, where you belong!" Fergus yells in frustration as he chases the creature downstairs and down a hallway.

He smacks the box down on the floor repeatedly in an attempt to capture the rabbit but he fails every time. Then he stops as he realizes that the rabbit is nearing the front gate.

"Open the gate!" he orders the guards as he gets closer. He is breathing heavily and slowing down slightly.

The guards take a moment to look at each other questioningly but they simply shrug it off and open the gates. Often times they don't understand Fergus' reasoning behind things. He can be quite odd at times but, he is still to be the next Teryn when Bryce dies and they need to respect him and do as he says. Sometimes the guards wonder if Fergus would truly make a good leader. He is a good person. His heart is certainly in the right place but, he doesn't seem to possess all the necessary leadership skills. Maybe their doubt is misplaced, but they can't help but worry.

Once the gates are open Fergus wave his hands at the rabbit and tries to lead it outside.

"Shoo! Shoo!" he says firmly but the rabbit simply sniffs the gate and looks at Fergus curiously. Fergus sighs and decides to try to trap it once more. He sets the crate down overtop of the rabbit and grins happily at his success.

"Well, that wasn't so hard," he boasts, forgetting all about the trouble he went through before he caught the poor thing.

Then his smile transforms into a frown as he realizes something. "I forgot the bloody lid!" he shouts in aggravation.

It takes trementous effort for the guards not to burst out in laughter. Sometimes they find Fergus' absent-mindedness to be amusing.

"You their!" he calls as he turns his head to look at one of the two guards. "Would you be so kind as to fetch me the lid to this crate while I make sure it doesn't hop off?" he asks humorously.

He may be exhausted but that's not enough to stop him from having a sense of humor.

"Yes sir," the guard responds before walking off in search of the lid.

Fergus plops down beside the crate, leaving one arm on it to keep it in place, and huffs with discontentment. The guard immediately picks up on Fergus' unhappy state and takes a seat beside him. Fergus is fairly lenient towards the guards. He treats them as if they are friends more so than taking on the role of their boss.

"Is something the matter?" the guard asks with genuine concern.

"I don't know," Fergus sighs. "I've just been feeling uneasy lately," he admits.

"Because of the war?" the guard guesses.

"Maybe," Fergus responds with a shrug. "I'm not exactly certain what it is,"

There is a moment of silence before Fergus speaks again.

"I don't want to leave Oren and Orianna here, alone,"

"They won't be alone, sir," the guard assures him.

a soft and appreciative smile takes over Fergus' features.

"It's nice to know I can count on you to be there for them," he says.

"But it doesn't make you feel better. I can see it in your eyes," the guard responds.

"It makes me feel a little better," Fergus replies. "Just not entirely,"

The men sit in silence for a short time before the other guard comes running back with the lid of the crate in hand.

"I found it sir!" he calls over the thumping of his feet as they smack against the ground.

"Excellent! Thank you," Fergus responds gratefully as he stands up and takes the lid from the guard's hand.

The sound of wood scratching the ground can be heard as the crate slowly inches away.

"Oops!" Fergus says as he places a hand on the top of the crate and his cheeks turn a soft shade of pink.

His inattentive behavior is starting to become slightly embarrassing.

"Don't worry about it, Fergus. We all make mistakes," says the guard who previously comforted him while the other searched for the crate's lid.

"Worry about what? I'm not worried," Fergus lies.

After brushing off the guard's comment, Fergus struggles a bit to get the lid under the crate without letting the rabbit out. Once he is done he lifts the crate and holds it with both hands.

"Well, I'm going to take this royal pain outside," he says as he exits the castle through the, still open, gate.

He only walks a few feet into the forest before kneeling down and setting the rabbit free.

Fergus begins to hear the faint sound of laughter just as the rabbit hops out of sight, but the laughter doesn't sound cheerful or pleasant. It sounds wicked. Then Fergus sees something move in the distance. It looks like a shadow as it rushes out from behind one tree only to hide behind another.

"What the-" is all Fergus has time to say before he is knocked back with incredible force. All he can see is a blinding white light before he loses consciousness and everything fades to black.


	2. Jowan

"Jowan!" Lily whispers urgently as she approaches the apprentice's bed.

Jowan is caught off guard by the sound of his lover's voice.

"Huh?" he responds anxiously as he quickly shoves his book of forbidden spells under his pillow.

Lily doesn't seem to notice.

"I have to tell you something important," Lily whispers before scanning the dark room with her eyes.

The room is full of sleeping apprentices and Templar's patrol the halls outside. Lily was surprised that she was able to sneak into the room unnoticed.

"We can't speak here," she decides. "Meet me in the chapel upstairs,"

Just like that, she is gone.

Jowan sighs in disappointment. He was in the middle of studying a spell on how to take the life energy of someone else to heal himself. It is blood magic, and it is forbidden, but he believes the study of it will make him a better mage, not that he is technically a mage yet. In the Circle of Magi, one isn't considered a mage until they pass the Harrowing but, no one has called him to take his yet. He has been an apprentice in the circle for years. He is growing impatient. He has no idea when he will be allowed to take the test and finally be called a mage. He's been looking forward to that moment for so long but it is beginning to feel like it will never happen.

Jowan stands and makes his bed before exiting the room.

"I'm going to the chapel," he announces when a Templar, in the hallway, looks at him suspiciously.

The Templar nods but, for some reason, he does not seem convinced. However, he does let Jowan pass.

"What is it Lily?" Jowan asks as he enters the chapel.

Lily and Jowan are currently the only two around so he does not put forth the effort to be discrete.

"Jowan," Lily sigh in a despairing tone that puts Jowan on edge. "Irving wants you to be made tranquil,"

"What? Why?" Jowan responds as the shock hits him.

Have they become suspicious of his study of blood magic? Has he been caught?

To be made tranquil is a fate worse than death. They will take away his magical abilities along with his ability to feel emotion.

"They believe you have been studying blood magic," Lily explains, confirming Jowan's fear. "It... It's not true, is it?" she asks apprehensively.

Lily strongly agrees with the rules of the circle and she does not condone the use of blood magic.

However, there are some rules she is willing to break, such as having sexual relations with a man. It is forbidden for a chantry initiate to do such a thing.

"No! Of course not!" Jowan replies.

Of course, Jowan is lying but, Lily trust him enough to believe him.

"Good. I knew you wouldn't do something so wrong... so evil," she says with a soft sigh of relief.

"Oh, Lily... What am I going to do?" Jowan asks miserably as he seats himself on one of the wooden benches.

"It will be alright, Jowan. We'll think of something," Lily assures him as she takes a seat beside him and places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Then an idea hits her.

"You could escape the circle. We could run away together. If we sneak into the repository we could destroy your phylactery so they can't hunt you down!" she proposes.

"But how will we break into the repository?" Jowan asks doubtfully.

"If we can find a mage to help us we could open the door. I know the password but it also needs to feel the touch of mana. You are only an apprentice so you can't do it. We need a mage," she tells him.

"A mage..." Jowan repeats thoughtfully. "I have a friend but I'm not certain he would help,"

"We don't have much choice. We'll have to ask him," Lily responds.

Jowan sighs anxiously.

"I will speak to him in the morning," he tells her.

When morning comes Jowan makes his way up to the second floor of the tower, otherwise known as the mages quarters, in search of his friend, Marshall. His first stop is the room that is split into three bedrooms by sections of walls and bookcases. One of the bedrooms is Marshall's

He goes into Marshall's section of the room but he finds it empty.

"Hi, Jowan," a sweet, female voice chimes.

"Velissa, hi," Jowan replies as he turns to face her.

Velissa's room is just to the left of Marshall's

"Are you looking for Marshall?" the young woman asks with a warm smile.

"Yes," Jowan nods.

"I believe he went to the library to study," she informs him.

Velissa has always been very helpful, especially when Jowan is in need of something. He's never noticed it but, she has a bit of a crush on him. He may be an apprentice, and unimpressive to many people, but when she looks at him she sees a man, not the child that many people believe him to be.

Valissa loves everything about Jowan. She loves the soft, yet clearly audible tone of his voice, his combed, shoulder-length, dark hair, his eyes that she would compare to a clear, light green pool of water, and his light creamy complexion. She loves the subtlety in the way he walks, how he comes across as somewhat mysterious but not overly-so, and how nice he is to her although they rarely talk.

"Oh, thank you," Jowan says appreciatively before turning and heading for the door.

"Any time Jowan. Let me know if you need anything else," she calls after him with a sigh. Every time he walks away from her she can feel her heart sink.

"Senior Sweeny, have you seen Marshall," Jowan asks one of the senior enchanters as he enters the library.

"Who?" the elder male asks as he looks up from the bookshelves to face Jowan.

"Marshall," Jowan repeats.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who that is. Come to think of it, I don't believe I know you either. Are you new to the circle?" Sweeny asks in confusion.

"It's me, Jowan," Jowan reminds him.

"Jowan?" Sweeny repeats as he begins going through his memories to try to remember the name. "Ah, the apprentice?" he asks.

The only memory, involving Jowan, that he is able to recall is the meeting he and the other senior enchanters had last night. They discussed Jowan and his study of blood magic. One of the Templar's witnessed him testing out a forbidden spell and another spotted him walking down the hall, hiding a book on the subject behind his back. Even the first enchanter, Irving, agreed that he'd been acting suspicious. As far as Sweeny knows, Jowan does not know that he has been caught or that the Templars and senior enchanters have decided to make him tranquil. What Sweeny doesn't know, what no one knows, is that Lily is Jowan's lover. A few priests and initiates were allowed in the room during the meeting. No one thought that Lily would run off and tell Jowan what they had planned.

"I know who you are. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. These old eyes are starting to go," Sweeny apologizes.

"It seems your memory is starting to go, as well. You know Marshall," Jowan responds with concern.

"Don't be troubled by it. I'm fine," Sweeny responds as he returns his attention to the bookshelves. "Now, what was I looking for?" he mumbles to himself.

Jowan sighs at the poor old man and begins to search the library himself.

It isn't long before he spots Marshall sitting at a table and reading a book on primal magic. This is Marshalls favorite form of magic to study. He has learned to make fire appear out of nowhere, how to cast lightening down upon enemies if need be, and how to transform his skin into armor made of stone. Now he is studying a spell called Stonefist. It is a spell that involves sending a fist made of stone flying at an enemy. It not only causes physical damage, but also has the chance to knock them down or shatter them to pieces if another spell has been used to freeze them or petrify them by turning them to stone. For some reason Marshall has difficulty learning frost spells but he has mastered the spell to petrify his enemies.

"Marshall, I need to talk to you," Jowan whispers as he sits in a chair across the table from him and leans in close. "Meet me in the chapel,"

Marshall simply nods in agreement. He does not find the whispering to be suspicious because they are in a library and being quiet is the considerate, and apropriate, thing to do.

Once Marshall enters the chapel he sees Jowan standing beside an attractive, young, red headed woman in chantry robes. She looks rather familiar but Marshall does not recall ever properly meeting her.

"Hello Jowan, who's your lady friend?" Marshall asks curiously.

"Well," Jowan begins as he scratches the back of his neck nervously.

"I am Lily," Lily answers.

"I, um... didn't plan to tell you this but, w-we are friends right?" Jowan stutters.

Marshall and Jowan have been friends for years but they aren't close enough that Jowan is sure he can trust him with this. He is afraid that they will only get themselves into trouble by revealing their plans to him.

"Of course, Jowan," Marshall responds with a brief nod.

"Lily and I are... well, together."

When Jowan says this Marshall's eyebrows rise.

"But, she is an initiate! That is forbidden!" he says loudly.

"Shh, please!" Jowan whispers. "You are going to get her in trouble,"

"My apologies. I am just shocked," Marshall responds.

"I've heard that there are plans for me... I am to be made tranquil," Jowan continues.

"What? Why?" Marshall spits, the shock hitting him all over again.

He has always thought of Jowan sort of like an innocent younger brother. This is all so unexpected.

"There is a rumor going around... They think I am a blood mage," Jowan answers. "But I'm not, I swear!" he adds when Marshall cocks his head and eyes Jowan warily

"Why would they think that?" Marshall wonders, finally lowering his voice.

"I don't know but if they are planning to make me tranquil I have to get out of here," Jowan responds.

"Out? You mean... escape?" Marshall asks in disbelief.

"Yes. I have no other choice. If I don't they'll take everything I am from me. They'll take my hopes, my dreams, my love for Lily!" he exclaims.

Marshall takes a moment to think before speaking again.

"What does this have to do with me?" he asks.

"We need your help," Jowan answers.

"What? No... No way!" Marshall protests.

"Please! You could come with us!" Jowan begs.

"I don't want to come with you! I happen to like it here. The Circle is not a prison, it is a home, and I am loyal to it," Marshall says with a disapproving shake of the head.

"But-" Jowan begins before Marshall cuts him off.

"I won't reveal your plans... but I can't help you,"

Jowan sighs.

"Very well," he says dejectedly.

Then Marshall takes his leave.

"What now?" Lily asks in distress as she plops down on the same bench she and Jowan sat on last night.

"I don't know," Jowan replies miserably.

Then he hears a voice calling out to him in his head.

"Let me know if you need anything else,"

"Velissa!" he blurts.

"Who?" Lily asks in slight confusion.

"She's a girl. I hardly know her but she is nice and she told me I can go to her if I need anything. It's a long shot but at least it's something," he explains in hopeful excitement.

"Alright, it's worth a shot," Lily says in agreement. "Lead on."

Jowan and Lily are walking down the hall, Lily a short distance behind Jowan as not to draw attention by walking side by side, when Jowan is stopped by a Templar.

"Excuse me," the Templar calls as he steps in front of Jowan. "Jowan, correct?" he asks.

Lily keeps walking to keep from looking suspicious but stops briefly, after she has passed by the Templar, and is out of his line of sight, to point to the room in which she will wait.

Jowan nods as he watches Lily from over the Templar's shoulder but, when he looks back at the Templar, he pretends he was nodding in response to his question.

"Yes, that's me," he answers.

"I thought it was you," the Templar replies. "I am new to the circle. My name is Cullen,"

Jowan listens but says nothing.

"I um, was just introducing myself. I am trying to learn the names of all the mages but it is a slow going process," Cullen explains.

What he says is true but that is not why he stopped Jowan. He had heard of Jowan's misdeeds and simply wanted to be sure he knew his face so he would know who to watch out for. Only until he is made tranquil, of course.

"Oh, well... hi," Jowan says with relief. He was a bit worried that this would be about his being made tranquil and that he would be dragged off right now for the ritual.

"Yes, hi," Cullen responds.

Then there is silence.

"Well, I shouldn't keep you," Cullen says in an attempt to break the silence and put an end to the conversation before it becomes more awkward.

"Then I will go," Jowan says with a respectful bow of the head.

He rushes away and into the room that Lily had entered just moments ago.

"What was that about?" Lily asks.

"Just an introduction," Jowan responds with a shrug.

When the two finally make it to Velissa's room Jowan taps lightly on the bookshelf before poking his head inside.

"Velissa?"

"Oh, Jowan!" Velissa says cheerfully as she finishes brushing her wavy, blonde hair and sets the brush aside.

"Can we speak to you a moment?" he requests.

"We?"

Just as Velissa asks the question, Lily walks out from behind the bookshelf and into the room.

"Oh," Velissa says less enthusiastically as she forces herself not to frown.

"This is Lily," Jowan explains. "Lily, this is Velissa."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Lily says with a smile.

Velissa inhales deeply and pushes her jelousy aside.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too," she responds. "Of course you can talk to me," Velissa waves the two into the room.

"Can you keep a secret?" Jowan asks.

"You're romantically invovled with an initiate," Velissa guesses.

That must be the secret. She can feel the love between them.

"Yes but, that's not the secret I'm talking about," Jowan replies.

"I won't tell a soul," Velissa assures him.

"There is reason for me to believe that I am to be made tranquil," he begins.

"No!" Velissa gasps.

"They believe I am a blood mage, but I'm not," he tells her.

"Of course not! You would never do such a thing," Velissa replies with misplaced trust and certainty.

"I need to escape. I don't want to lose my ability to feel," Jowan explains.

"I completely understand," Velissa says with a nod.

"You do?" Jowan asks in surprise.

He didn't expect it to be this easy.

"Of course I do! I couldn't bare to see such a wonderful person be stripped of their emotions. Besides, you have so much potential as a mage! They _connot_ take that away from you!" Velissa replies passionately.

Jowan is almost overwhelmed by how well the conversation is going. He was not aware that Velissa cared so much, or that she thought such nice things about him. Maybe they are closer than he thought. Maybe they are friends.

Now comes the question that he desperately hopes she will agree to.

"Will you help me?"

Velissa does not answer immediately. The idea seems to make her nervous. The time it takes for her to respond causes Jowan's mind to fill with doubt. Just when Jowan starts to feel as if it is hopeless, he hears her answer.

"I will,"

"That's Wonderful! Thank you so much," Lily responds gratefully.

"Do you have a plan?" Velissa inquires.

"Yes, we do." Lily answers. "We need to sneak into the repository and destroy Jowan's phylactery," she whispers. "It takes a Templar, or in this case, an initiate, and a mage to open the door. Jowan is not yet a mage so that is where you come in,"

Velissa nods.

"Okay, so we open the door and there are the phylacteries?" she asks.

"Well, not exactly. There are two doors. Once we get through the first door we have to open another to get into the phylactery chamber. Irving and Greagoir are the only ones who have keys but I didn't think to mention it because I thought... With you two being mages, and having so much power at your disposal, it should be easy to break through," Lily responds.

"What if it's not that simple? This tower is the home of mages. I'd think those who built it would be smart enough to shield the door from simple magic," Velissa considers.

"I didn't think of it that way," Lily admits, feeling a bit foolish.

"I once saw a rod of fire melt through a lock," Jowan proposes.

"I will go get one from the stockroom," Velissa volunteers without hesitation.

"Wow. Thank you, Velissa," Jowan beams as he speak to her with great appreciation.

"There is no need to thank me," Velissa responds with a flirtatious smile that, of course, Jowan is oblivious to.

Lily, on the other hand, does not miss a single detail. However, she decides it is better not to say anything on the matter. If Jowan does not notice Velissa's behavior towards him then Lily has no need to concern herself with it. They will be out of the tower, and away from her, soon enough. Besides, it was just a harmless smile. Clearly Velissa has feelings for Jowan but at least she is respectful enough not to jump all over him, and she seems like a sweet girl. She is helping them, even knowing that Jowan is taken by another woman.

After Velissa retrieves the rod of fire, the three makes their way down to the basement.

"Here is the first door. I will say the password and you will touch it with mana. Any spell will do," Lily says to Velissa.

Then she turns to the door and utters the password.

"Sword of the Maker, Tears of the Fade,"

Velissa follows Lily's instructions and casts a spell, known as Arcane Bolt, at the door. The door pops open and they press on. They walk into a small hallway. Their is a door directly in front of them, that leads to the phylactery chamber, and a door down the hall that, most likely, leads to the repository.

"Alright, use the rod," Jowan instructs.

Velissa does as she is told or, at least, she tries to.

"It's not working," she announces.

"What?" Jowan responds in disbelief.

"I suppose if the door is shielded from spells, perhaps it is shielded from the powers of magical items too?" Velissa guesses.

"What about that door over there?" Jowan suggest as he points down the hall.

"Do you think that it leads into the repository?" Lily wonders.

"It's worth trying," Velissa responds.

"Let's not waste time then," Jowan says impatiently as he walks quickly down the hall. "Try the rod on this one," he directs Velissa.

Velissa attempts to do as Jowan asks and she succeeds.

"It worked!" she enthuses.

Then the movement of rusted metal armor can be heard. What they thought was the statue of some sort of soldier comes to life. It immediately brings it's sword down in an attempt to slice Lily in two but Jowan hastily knocks it back with a deadly fireball.

"I wouldn't let anyone hurt you," Jowan says comfortingly as he wraps his arms around his trembling lover.

"Thank you Jowan. I'll try to be on my toes," Lily replies with determination. "There will likely be more enemies ahead."

She takes a few deep breaths to calm herself and they continue on their way.

They face more guards like the one they first encountered, along with some enemies that appear to be some sort of magic wielding ghosts, and some dangerous reptiles known as deepstalkers.

Along the way Jowan finds a few things of use. He finds a necklace that gives him the ability to be slightly more resistant to fire and frost, a belt that gives him a larger mana pool so that he can cast more spells before draining himself, a silver which will be useful in the case that they need to shop for food or other supplies, and a few lyrium potions that will be useful if he needs to quickly replenish his mana.

They finally reach the repository. Once inside they begin searching for a way into the phylactery chamber. "There are no other doors," Jowan groans.

"Don't give up, Jowan. We'll figure something out," Lily assures him.

"Look, Jowan," Velissa calls as she places a hand on the wall just beside a bookcase. "Behind the bookcase, the wall is weak in spots,"

"What?" Jowan responds hopefully. "Let me see!"

He rushes over and examines the wall.

"You're right but we aren't strong enough to break it down," Jowan says.

"Maybe a spell?" Lily suggests.

"Maybe," Jowan murmurs as he considers the idea.

Then he sees an object out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, I know what this is! It amplifies any spell cast into it. If we use it with the rod we may be able to break through the wall," he says with excitement as he approaches the, seemingly decorative, artifact.

"Thank you, the both of you! Now we just need to move the bookcase." he enthuses as he places a hand on the small, seemingly decorative statue.

Both women join in and help Jowan to move the bookcase.

Then Jowan takes the rod from Velissa and uses the artifact to amplify it's power and break through the wall.

"It worked!" he shouts gleefully.

They rush into the room on the other side of the broken wall without hesitation.

"We made it! It's the phylactery chamber!" Jowan can't contain his excitement. "Now we just need to find my phylactery,"

"And mind," Velissa adds.

"What?" Jowan and Lily respond in unison.

"If they find out I helped you, they'll kill me. I can't stay here," Velissa explains.

"Then you'll come with us," Jowan offers.

"Jowan-" Lily begins to protest but Velissa cuts her off.

"Oh really? Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squeals.

"Jowan, can I speak to you a moment?" Lily requests.

She does not like the idea of living life on the run with her lover, and another woman who wants to be with him. She trusts Jowan to remain faithful but that does not mean the situation would be comfortable. Velissa's may not keep a respectful distance forever. Lily would spend every minute wondering if she should consider Velissa a trusted friend or if she should look upon her with suspicion.

"Of course, Lily, but can it wait until we are out of here? We are more likely to be caught if we dawdle," Jowan answers.

"I suppose you're right," Lily responds with a nod.

After Jowan takes just one step forward, two more statues come to life and rush towards them, followed by another transparent, staff wielding guard.

Lily ducks as one of the guards take a swing at her with their sword. When she comes back up she slits the guards throat with the dagger that she'd previously kept secured to her hip, and hidden under her robes. The guard falls.

Velissa and Jowan take on the transparent, "ghost," mage while Lily goes for the other guard.

Velissa and Jowan throw spells of fire, frost, lightening, and stone, until their enemy finally falls.

Lily disarms the guard by kicking the sword from it's hand, leaving it with nothing but it's shield. The guard uses it's shield to knock Lily back and her dagger goes sliding across the floor. This leaves them both without a weapon. That is, until the guard picks up his sword.

The guard towers over Lily as she lays, defensless, on the floor. Just before he drives his sword through her, Velissa freezes him in place. Then, at the same time as Jowan hits him with a bolt of lightening, Velissa shatters him with a flying fist of stone.

Lily does not realize she was holding her breath until she starts to breath again.

"Thank you," she exhales as Velissa helps her to her feet.

"Lily, are you alright?" Jowan frets.

"Yes, Jowan. I'm alright," Lily assures him as she brushes herself off.

"Then, let's find our phylacteries," Velissa enjoins them.

"Of course," Lily nods in agreement.

It does not take long for them to find both Jowan's, and Velissa's, phylacteries. Once they have been destroyed the group of three make their way out of the basement.

When they reach the first floor of the tower they are shocked to find Irving, Greagoir, Marshall, and a group of Templar's waiting for them.

"So, it seems Marshall was right," Greagoir states as he approaches Jowan, Lily, and Velissa.

"Marshall?" Jowan repeats as his eyes scan the room until they fall on the mage who betrayed them. "How could you?" he snaps.

"Jowan, I had no choice," Marshall replies.

"Yes you did! I thought we were friends!" Jowan shouts angrily.

"Quiet!" Greagoir commands. "An initiate conspiring with a blood mage," he announces in disgust as he looks Lily over. "She seems shocked but, fully in control of her own mind. Not a thrall of the blood mage, then,"

"Lily has done nothing wrong!" Jowan blurts desperately.

He cannot allow Lily to come to harm!

"I said quiet!" Greagoir scolds. "And you," he turns to face Velissa. "You have always been a good mage; loyal, and you've always had good judgement. I'm disappointed in you," Greagoir's voice is softer now, but no kinder.

"You were planning to make Jowan tranquil! I could not just stand by and allow such an injustice! I don't care what you _think_ you know, Jowan is no blood mage!" Velissa yells furiously. "Besides, Lily and Jowan deserve the chance to be happy together!"

Hearing Velissa stand up for Jowan like this only makes him feel guilty. She is being so brave by defending him, and it is most likely only ruining her chances to recieve leniency when the time comes for her to be punished. He lied to everyone and now it is backfiring, not only on him but, on everyone he cares about. Lily and Velissa trusted him. He should never have lied to them. When the time came for him to be made tranquil, maybe he should have just begged for death.

"We are not simply making an educated guess, Velissa," Irving tells her.

"Then what proof do you have?" Velissa inquires distrustfully.

"I saw him with a book on blood magic," a Templar says as he steps forward.

"Oh, wow. He was holding a book! He could have found it anywhere. Maybe he was returning it to the library," Velissa counters, unconvinced.

"It is suspicious, then, that it was hidden behind his back," the Templar replies.

"Maybe because he knew you would accuse him of being a blood mage if you saw it!" Velissa retorts.

"Velissa, please, you don't have to-" Jowan begins.

"No, Jowan. They have no right to treat you this way," Velissa interupts.

"I saw him practicing a forbidden spell," another Templar asserts.

Velissa is taken aback by this.

"I... um... Maybe you didn't see what you thought you saw," she says with uncertainty.

Greagoir sighs impatiently.

"Does it matter how we know? We know what we know and, weather you believe it or not, you can't just disregard the Circle's rules!" his voice is booming and authoritative.

This shuts Velissa right up.

"You!" Greagoir points to Lily with the intention of dealing out the punishements.

"Lily does not deserve to be punished!" Jowan exclaims.

"Quiet, you!" Greagoir rebukes before turning to face the Templars. "Take her to Aeonar," he orders.

As the Templars step closer, Jowan draws the conclusion that there is only one way to save Lily.

"No! I won't let you touch her!" he yells as he reveals a knife that he had hidden in his robe and uses it to slice his own hand.

He sends the splattered blood, along with a tremendous force flying through the air towards Greagoir, Irving, Marshall, and all of the Templars, knocking them back into the back wall.

As all of Jowan's target lay unconscious, Lily begins to make sense of the situation.

"Maker's breath, Jowan!" she gasps. "Blood magic!"

"I admit, I dabbled. I thought it would make me a better mage!" Jowan responds desperately. He can't lose Lily, not after everything they've been through.

"Blood magic is evil, Jowan! It corrupts people!" Lily cries.

"I'm going to give it up, I swear! I'll give up all magic! I just want to be with you, Lily!" he tells her.

Lily shakes her head disapprovingly. She can't believe she fell for his lies. She can't believe she trusted him. How could she have been so blind?

"I don't know who you are, blood mage! Stay away from me!" she spits as she blinks back her tears.

Jowan takes a second to look at Velissa. Will she understand, at least, or is this the part where he loses everyone?

Velissa stares directly at Jowan, frozen in shock. She can't move. She can't speak.

Jowan can see in Velissa's eyes that her feelings towards him have changed. She does not want to go with him now.

Jowan does the only thing he can think to do. He runs.

Once Jowan is outside of the tower he dives into the water that surrounds it; Lake Calenhad. He swims for miles until he reaches land. Then he runs some more; straight into the woods. He pants heavily as his joints continue to ache and his muscles continue to burn. Then suddenly, he collapses onto the forest floor. He crawls forward forward, a few feet, until he is resting his head on a large rock.

"Oh, Lily," he sobs.

Then he hears a noise.

"What?" he huffs in confusion. "Who's there?"

He can hear soft growls in the distance.

Then there is a high frequency noise and a blinding white light. His ears begin to ring. Then he loses consciousness.


End file.
